Un choix difficile
by Zaaaaz0102
Summary: Une simple romance entre Mike et Connie... Je n'y peux rien, je suis fan d'eux...
1. Chapter 1

Merci à Justicerocks pour ses bons conseils et son écoute attentive.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui prennent toujours le temps de lire et/ou de commenter.

Que l'aventure continue...

* * *

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris quand il lui avait proposé de venir boire un dernier verre chez lui, sûrement la certitude qu'elle répondrait non à cette proposition, tellement évidente. Mais à sa grande surprise, Connie avait accepté et ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers son appartement. Son cœur battait la chamade et il était certain qu'elle pouvait l'entendre battre. Ils venaient de passer une excellente soirée dans ce bar, à célébrer le Lieutenant Van Buren, ses fiançailles avec Frank et, cerise sur le gâteau, la rémission de son cancer. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'année qu'ils venaient de passer, aux différents cas qui n'avaient fait que les rapprocher malgré leurs désaccords, à Woll qui avait su leur faire prendre conscience des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, mais lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le bar et s'étaient retrouvés juste tous les deux sur le trottoir, Mike avait eu le sentiment que Connie n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite chez elle. Alors ils étaient là, marchant côte à côte en silence, leurs bras se touchant régulièrement.

Une fois arrivés chez lui, Mike débarrassa Connie de sa veste avant de la faire pénétrer dans son salon. Sentant que la situation pourrait vite lui échapper si elle buvait un verre d'alcool supplémentaire, Connie déclina poliment les boissons alcoolisées que Mike lui proposait mais elle accepta volontiers un café. Mike la suivit dans son choix.

Alors que Mike était parti leur préparer des cafés, Connie en profita pour se diriger vers sa bibliothèque. Même s'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant au fait que Mike soit un grand lecteur, elle fut impressionnée par sa collection de livres. A côté des ouvrages de droit, trônaient des classiques de la littérature américaine ou française, des ouvrages philosophiques et politiques. Son regard fut bientôt attiré vers un cadre, posé sur l'une des étagères. Elle s'en saisit et un tendre sourire illumina son visage. On pouvait y voir une photo du jeune Mike Cutter en train de jouer au baseball. A en juger ses traits encore enfantins et le fait qu'il ne soit pas beaucoup plus grand que sa batte, Connie estima que Mike ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans lorsque cette photo avait été prise. Elle passa délicatement ses doigts dessus avant de remettre le cadre à sa place.

\- J'avais 7 ans et demi.

Connie sursauta en entendant la voix de Mike juste derrière elle.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre.

Mike se posta à ses côtés et se saisit à son tour du cadre.

\- Vous êtes mignon sur cette photo, avec votre sourire et votre batte trop grande pour vous.

\- Hey ! fit Mike, faussement offensé. Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier. C'est mon père qui a pris cette photo. A cause de son travail, il n'assistait que rarement aux matches alors je voulais le rendre fier de moi. J'ai fait un home run ce jour-là.

\- C'est un beau souvenir…

Sans réfléchir, Connie posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de Mike avant d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes et de les effleurer le plus doucement possible. Consciente de son geste, elle se recula précipitamment, rougissant de gêne.

\- Je… Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela…

\- Tout va bien Connie.

Connie releva la tête pour constater que Mike la regardait fixement, ses beaux yeux bleus brillaient de désir pour elle. Il avança une main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et combla la distance qui s'était de nouveau installée entre eux avant de l'embrasser en retour. Lorsqu'à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, le même sourire embarrassé s'affichait sur leurs visages.

\- Je pense que je ferai mieux de rentrer.

\- Non, reste, s'il-te-plaît…

Tous les deux savaient ce qui allait se passer si elle décidait de rester. Mike sut qu'elle avait pris sa décision lorsqu'elle ne bougea pas. Il attrapa sa main et l'attira dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Après de longues minutes passées à s'embrasser, Mike l'entraîna vers sa chambre…

Quand elle se réveilla bien avant l'aube, Connie fut assaillie de remords. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide une nouvelle fois ? Coucher une première fois avec son boss ne lui avait-il pas servi de leçon ? Ne s'était-elle pas jurée de ne jamais retomber dans ce piège ? L'histoire se répétait… Mais en même temps tout était tellement différent. Elle était celle qui avait fait le premier pas en décidant de l'embrasser et surtout elle en avait eu envie tout autant que lui. Que faire maintenant ? Elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas considérer cette nuit comme l'histoire d'un soir, Mike n'était sûrement pas ce genre d'homme, ni elle ce type de femme. Ils auraient à en discuter mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter cela pour l'instant. Elle se leva le plus discrètement possible, se rhabilla à la hâte avant de se diriger vers la porte…

\- Habituellement ce sont les hommes qui partent avant le lever du jour…

Elle stoppa son mouvement mais ne se retourna pas, semblant hésiter sur ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire…

\- On en discutera plus tard, Mike.

\- Connie, attends…

Mais elle était déjà partie. Mike soupira avant de se rallonger, d'enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller qui portait encore la douce odeur des cheveux de son amante et de se rendormir…


	2. Chapter 2

Mike leva le bras pour permettre à sa compagne de se pelotonner contre lui sur le canapé. Il sourit et embrassa tendrement les cheveux de Connie, repensant à la discussion qui, sept mois auparavant, leur avait permis de clarifier leur relation…

##

Mike faisait les cent pas en attendant Connie près de Bethesda Fountain, deux cafés en main. Ne voulant pas que la situation entre eux ne devienne bizarre et voulant surtout clarifier leurs rapports, il lui avait proposé de se rencontrer dans un endroit neutre où ils pourraient discuter de la nuit dernière. Alors il était là, au milieu des touristes et des familles new yorkaises venus passer ce samedi après-midi ensoleillé dans Central Park. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Elle lui rendit timidement ce sourire. Il inspira profondément et lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, il lui tendit un café. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence avant de trouver un banc libre et de s'y asseoir. Habituellement si confiant, Mike montrait des signes de nervosité et n'osait prendre la parole. Connie mit fin à son supplice.

\- Mike, la nuit dernière était…

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase, Mike la coupa.

\- Très belle.

\- Oui, elle l'était.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais Mike je me retrouve dix ans en arrière, après cette affaire avec Woll…

\- Alors c'est la vie ? Des choses arrivent ?

Mike avait repris les propres mots de Connie lorsqu'elle avait tenté de justifier sa relation avec Marcus.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu signifies beaucoup pour moi Mike… Ce qui s'est passé hier avait du sens mais ce n'est pas aussi simple…

Mike prit la main droite de Connie entre les siennes et la serra.

\- Et tu signifies énormément pour moi également… Connie, toi et moi, ça peut marcher, j'en suis certain. Mais tu dois me faire confiance.

De nouveau le silence s'installa entre les deux procureurs avant que Connie ne se lève et tende la main vers Mike pour reprendre leur marche à travers les allées du parc. Après quelques minutes, Connie reprit la parole.

\- Ok, bien. Si tous les deux nous devons entamer une relation alors je crois que nous devons en informer Jack.

Mike grimaça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le jour où Woll m'a fait comprendre que toi et lui avez eu une…

Mike se racla la gorge, incapable de mettre des mots sur la relation de Connie et Marcus.

\- Liaison ?

\- Liaison… J'ai eu une discussion avec Jack à propos de tout cela.

\- Et ?

\- Et… _Mike hésitait à poursuivre._ Je lui ai dit que je mettais un point d'honneur à ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec les personnes avec lesquelles je travaillais.

Le sourcil arqué de Connie l'incita à poursuivre.

\- Je lui ai demandé qui pouvait se mettre dans ce genre de situation, parce que ça décrédibilisait les femmes de coucher avec leur boss, que ça remettait en cause tout ce qu'elles entreprenaient…

\- Alors c'est comme cela que tu vas me considérer ?

L'irritation était clairement perceptible dans la voix de Connie.

\- Evidemment que non… J'étais en colère contre Woll, contre toi, contre moi et comme bien souvent, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir… Connie, je te l'ai dit, tu es très importante pour moi. Laisse-nous une chance…

Connie soupira, elle connaissait Mike par cœur. Il était autant impulsif et arrogant que sensible et déterminé et elle devait se l'avouer, elle aimait toutes ses facettes. Alors elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête en souriant. Alors Mike positionna ses mains sur les joues de Connie et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Chacun reprit son souffle quelques instants plus tard, leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, le même sourire illuminant leurs visages. Ils reprirent leur promenade dans Central Park mais cette fois-ci Mike avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Connie et la maintenait proche de lui.

\- Je peux te demander une faveur ?

Connie s'arrêta abruptement et regarda avec étonnement son nouveau compagnon.

\- Puis-je espérer qu'après la prochaine nuit que nous passerons ensemble, à vrai dire après chaque nuit que nous passerons ensemble, que tu sois toujours à mes côtés lorsque je me réveillerai ?

Connie prit un air pensif avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Mike.

\- Hum, c'est effectivement envisageable.

Les deux amants éclatèrent de rire et scellèrent une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser…

##

Depuis cet après-midi, Mike et Connie étaient donc en couple et leur relation s'épanouissait de jour en jour. D'autres changements étaient également venus bouleverser leur quotidien lorsque Mike avait été promu Bureau chef auprès de l'Unité spéciale pour les victimes.

\- Je t'aime.

Connie avait relevé la tête et arqué un sourcil, étonnée. Mike n'avait rien ajouté, se contentant de lui sourire et de finalement se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Rapidement les choses s'approfondirent et Connie se retrouva bientôt assise sur les genoux de son compagnon, l'embrassant passionnément. Savourant ce moment, ils étaient seulement conscients l'un de l'autre et de leur désir grandissant. Rien ne pouvait les interrompre, pas même la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Connie… Entre deux baisers, Mike arriva toutefois à articuler.

\- Tu devrais peut-être répondre…

\- Hum hum… Je préfère t'embrasser.

\- Connie ! C'est peut-être important !

\- Tu es plus important. Si c'est important, ils rappelleront…

Et Connie se pencha pour embrasser Mike avant que quelques minutes plus tard la sonnerie de son téléphone ne raisonne une nouvelle fois... Elle embrassa une dernière fois son compagnon avant de soupirer et de se saisir de son téléphone.

\- Connie c'est toi ?

\- Dolores ?

Connie reconnut immédiatement la voix de sa sœur.

\- Oh Connie… _la voix de sa grande sœur se brisa en sanglots._ C'est Maman…

\- Quoi Maman ? Je ne comprends rien, Dolores. Calme-toi et explique-moi.

\- Elle est à l'hôpital ! Elle a fait un AVC…

Connie blêmit et Mike comprit immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

\- Est-ce qu'elle…

\- Elle a été placée dans un coma artificiel…

Une voix appelant sa sœur mis fin à leur conversation. Lorsque Connie redressa la tête, elle vit son inquiétude se refléter dans les yeux de Mike.

\- C'est ma mère…

Mais elle ne put continuer, prise soudainement de sanglots. Mike la serra dans ses bras, passant doucement une main dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Connie se calmant peu à peu dans les bras rassurants de son amant. Elle put ainsi lui relater tous les évènements.

\- Je dois aller à Los Angeles, ma famille a besoin de moi.

Résolue, Connie se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de préparer quelques affaires à emmener. Mike la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

\- Connie, calme-toi. Tu ne pourras pas partir ce soir. J'ai vérifié, il n'y a plus de vols pour Los Angeles. Il reste de la place sur un vol demain à 17h55.

Cela lui laissait le temps d'avertir Jack de son départ.

Le lendemain, Mike l'accompagna à l'aéroport et la serra longuement dans ses bras avant de la laisser partir.

\- Je t'aime Mike.

\- Je t'aime aussi Connie. Prends soin de toi.

\- Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive.

Et Connie l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue avant de se saisir de sa valise et de se diriger vers la porte d'embarquement.

En la regardant s'éloigner de lui, Mike réalisa combien sa famille était importante pour elle, lui qui n'avait plus guère de relations avec son père et dont les contacts avec sa mère se résumaient aux anniversaires ou fêtes. Un mauvais pressentiment le gagna…


	3. Chapter 3

Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son départ précipité pour Los Angeles et l'avion qui la ramenait à New York amorçait déjà sa descente. Dans peu de temps, Connie retrouverait enfin le calme de son domicile et surtout Mike. Il lui avait terriblement manqué ces derniers jours même s'ils s'étaient téléphonés tous les jours et envoyés de nombreux SMS. Bien qu'à l'autre bout du pays, il lui avait été d'un soutien incroyable, la réconfortant les premiers jours et la rassurant les jours suivants lorsqu'elle sut que sa mère était tirée d'affaire. Mais elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras et elle aurait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour respirer son odeur familière et rassurante. Sa mère avait été placée dans un coma artificiel pendant deux jours et était restée dans un état critique quelques jours encore avant que les médecins ne viennent rassurer Connie, son frère et sa soeur, quant aux bonnes chances de guérison de leur mère. Toutefois sa convalescence et rééducation seraient un long processus leur avait-on expliqué. Ainsi après une semaine d'hospitalisation, la mère de Connie avait été placée dans un centre plus adapté à sa convalescence et dans lequel elle resterait quelques semaines, le temps qu'elle soit déclarée apte à retourner chez elle. Soulagée, Connie avait ainsi pu rentrer chez elle, non sans s'assurer que sa sœur et son frère prendraient le relais au chevet de leur mère.

On était vendredi soir et Mike attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de sa compagne dans le hall de l'aéroport. Elle lui avait manqué, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Au moins ils auraient tout le week-end pour se retrouver et cette perspective le réjouissait. Elle arriva parmi les premiers passagers, un lumineux sourire éclairant son visage fatigué et s'engouffra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, silencieux.

##

Connie avait rapidement retrouvé ses habitudes, croulant sous les affaires à traiter, les procès à mener et l'inquiétude, toujours présente, pour sa famille. Durant les deux premières semaines qui avaient suivi son retour elle avait à peine vu Mike, oubliant un de leur rendez-vous notamment, et seule la perspective du week-end arrivant la maintenait à flot. Elle savait que Mike était inquiet à son sujet et n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart de sa vie mais à son grand étonnement il se montrait patient et compréhensif, ne voulant certainement pas être une source supplémentaire d'ennuis pour sa compagne. Voulant se faire pardonner de l'avoir délaissé ces derniers temps, Connie lui avait ainsi proposé d'aller passer un week-end romantique dans les Hamptons. Tous les deux étaient heureux de se retrouver loin de l'agitation de la ville et de leurs affaires judiciaires respectives et surtout Mike était ravi de pouvoir faire oublier à Connie, l'espace de quelques jours seulement, ses problèmes. Connie arriva sans mal à se faire pardonner le rendez-vous manqué en lui faisant passer une nuit mémorable, prolongée par un réveil tout aussi délicieux. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à marcher sur la plage, respirant l'air iodé de l'océan.

\- Merci d'avoir été si patient et compréhensif ces derniers jours.

Mike se tourna pour faire face à sa compagne et doucement replaça une mèche de ses cheveux démise par le vent.

\- C'est aussi mon rôle en tant que petit-ami que de te soutenir dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments.

\- Je t'aime Mike. Tu es mon pont au-dessus de l'eau trouble qu'est ma vie en ce moment.

Mike éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- J'aime cette référence musicale et je t'aime également.

Lorsque, de retour dans son appartement après cette escapade, Connie ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, elle aperçut les plaquettes de ses pilules contraceptives…

\- Merde !

Elle avait stoppé son traitement en partant à Los Angeles et cela lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit de le reprendre à son retour. Elle savait également qu'elle devait avertir Mike de sa négligence… Ses pilules à la main et se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle alla le retrouver dans le salon.

\- Mike. On a un problème.

Face au regard étonné de son amant, elle leva les pilules dans sa direction. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- En revenant de Los Angeles, j'ai complètement oublié de reprendre la pilule.

Mike se leva d'un bond.

\- Attends, quoi ?!

\- J'ai oublié de reprendre mon traitement contraceptif… Cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête avec tout ce qui s'est passé…

Soudainement nerveux, Mike se passait la main dans les cheveux.

\- Et il y a un risque pour…

\- Que je tombe enceinte ? Je ne sais pas. Lorsque tu arrêtes le traitement, il peut subsister des effets pendant quelques semaines… Oh Mike, je suis tellement désolée…

Et Connie fondit en larmes. Hésitant quelques secondes, Mike la prit finalement dans ses bras, lui assurant que tout irait bien.

Quelques jours plus tard, Connie fut informée que sa mère sortirait la semaine suivante du centre où elle était mais que n'ayant pas encore retrouvé toutes ses facultés, une aide quotidienne lui serait indispensable. Sa mère n'ayant pas les moyens financiers de s'assurer de tels services, Dolores et son frère se chargeraient de l'aider dans un premier temps. Mais rapidement, leurs contraintes familiales et professionnelles respectives nécessitèrent une réorganisation.

Connie se sentait impuissante à les aider… Elle se décida à en parler à Mike et lui envoya un court SMS lui signifiant qu'ils avaient besoin de discuter.

\- Tu es enceinte n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! Mike ce n'est pas de cela dont il faut qu'on parle.

Connie invita Mike à la rejoindre sur le canapé et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Mike, ma mère est rentrée chez elle.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle ça, non ?

\- Oui… si l'on peut dire… Mike, Dolores et Juan n'arrivent pas à gérer seuls la situation, ils ont leur famille et leur métier…

Réalisant soudainement ce que Connie essayait de lui dire, Mike se décomposa.

\- Et tu as décidé de rentrer à Los Angeles…

\- Mike, c'est ma famille et ils ont besoin de moi… Je dois y aller.

\- Et je deviens quoi moi dans tout cela ? NOUS devenons quoi dans tout cela ? Je t'aime Connie et je veux faire ma vie, ici, avec toi. Ta vie est ici, ton métier, tes amis, moi…

\- Je sais Mike… Ce n'est peut-être que temporaire…

\- Peut-être ? Connie, tu allais enfin devenir EADA et tu veux tout plaquer ?

\- Une place m'attend auprès du DA de Los Angeles…

\- Oh alors tu as déjà tout réglé ?

\- Non Mike. Jack a passé quelques appels…

\- Ah parce qu'en plus tu as mis Jack au courant avant moi ?

\- Je voulais d'abord m'assurer que c'était faisable avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit. Mike, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas te quitter…

\- Quand dois-tu partir ?

\- Jeudi…

Alors Mike, blessé, s'était levé et dirigé vers la porte avant que Connie ne vienne rapidement lui barrer la route. Elle voulut le toucher mais il s'écarta rapidement, levant les bras dans un geste de rejet.

\- Non, Connie, s'il te plait…

Et il était sorti, laissant Connie désemparée…


	4. Chapter 4

Mike se demandait encore comment en l'espace de quelques jours sa vie personnelle était devenue un véritable désastre. Comment Connie et lui étaient passés d'un week-end merveilleux à cette dispute scellant la fin de leur relation ? Parce qu'il était évident pour lui qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il ne croyait pas aux relations à distance, surtout pas à cette distance. Quant au caractère temporaire de la situation, qui savait combien de temps cela durerait ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Et il était inenvisageable pour lui de la suivre, il ne pouvait, ni même voulait quitter son job.

Il se sentait une nouvelle fois blessé et trahi par Connie mais cela n'avait aucune commune mesure avec ce qu'il avait ressenti après la découverte de sa relation avec Woll. C'était bien pire. Pourtant il l'aimait, comme il n'avait jamais aimé aucune femme et il savait qu'elle l'aimait en retour, elle lui avait dit et prouvé à maintes reprises. Malgré tout elle allait partir. Elle avait décidé de partir, sans même tenir compte de ses sentiments. Et il se retrouvait comme lorsqu'il avait 10 ans, quand ses parents avaient divorcé et que son père l'avait alors quitté. Il se sentait de nouveau abandonné, victime de l'égoïsme des autres.

Le soir de leur dispute, elle avait essayé de le joindre et s'était présentée chez lui mais il n'avait pas plus répondu à ses appels qu'il ne lui avait ouvert. Il s'était enfilé quelques verres de bourbon, pensant y trouver du réconfort puis s'était endormi, encore tout habillé, sur son canapé.

Le lendemain avait été une catastrophe : il avait perdu une audience de mise en accusation, l'accusé s'en tirant avec une faible caution, ce qui lui avait valu l'ire de Benson. Le jour suivant ne s'annonçait guère meilleur : on était jeudi, le jour du départ de Connie. Il savait par Jack qu'elle devait prendre son avion en fin de matinée. Jusqu'au dernier moment il avait hésité mais finalement il s'était dépêché d'attraper un taxi pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Se frayant un passage parmi les voyageurs en attente, il l'aperçut de loin et courut vers elle.

\- Connie !

Elle se retourna, surprise.

\- Mike ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans te dire aurevoir…

Et une dernière fois Connie se jeta dans les bras de Mike.

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter.

Essuyant de ses pouces les larmes qui se faisaient jour sur les joues de Connie, Mike l'embrassa sur le front et ajouta, la voix tremblante.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes…


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, cela me va droit au coeur...

Encore un chapitre court, promis je vais essayer de remédier à ce "problème"...

* * *

Un mois après le départ de Connie pour Los Angeles, Mike n'avait pas plus obtenu de nouvelles de son ex compagne qu'il ne lui en avait données. Il était certes allé lui dire aurevoir avant qu'elle ne s'envole à 4 000 km de lui mais il lui en voulait toujours et son orgueil l'empêchait de décrocher son téléphone et de l'appeler. Et pour éviter de ruminer sans cesse sa colère, il s'était plongé corps et âme dans son métier.

\- Vous travaillez tard…

Mike releva la tête en entendant la voix de Jack et soupira.

\- Personne ne m'attend plus à la maison…

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Mike. Allez, venez. Je vous offre un verre.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur conversation autour d'un scotch au bar où ils avaient leurs habitudes.

\- Vous savez Jack, j'allais lui demander de m'épouser. C'était la bonne, celle que j'attendais depuis longtemps.

\- Je sais…

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Son nouveau boss lui donne du fil à retordre mais rien qu'elle n'ait déjà eu à affronter auparavant et qu'elle ne puisse surmonter.

Mike sourit à l'allusion de Jack à leurs propres difficultés lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

\- Elle s'inquiète pour vous.

\- Elle ne devrait pas. Comment se porte sa mère ?

\- C'est une question que vous devriez lui poser directement.

\- Elle n'a même pas cherché à me contacter…

\- Pas plus que vous n'avez cherché à le faire vous-même… Elle sait qu'elle vous a blessé. Et je pense qu'elle vous en veut de ne pas lui avoir laissé une chance de s'expliquer. Elle est aussi têtue que vous, vous savez.

\- Vous deux avez toujours eu une relation particulière… Elle et moi avions un accord quand on a commencé à travailler ensemble : je n'avais pas le droit de vous critiquer devant elle… Elle a toujours eu énormément de respect pour vous et n'envisageait pas de relation avec moi sans vous en parler avant.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de noyer votre chagrin dans le travail ou dans l'alcool, croyez-en mon expérience Mike. Appelez-la…

Mais Mike ne pouvait s'y résoudre, espérant vainement que Connie sorte enfin de ses pensées. Les jours s'égrenaient et il ne parvenait à l'oublier. Jack assistait en spectateur impuissant à la descente aux enfers de celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme un fils et ne pouvait s'y résoudre non plus. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il s'assura rapidement que s'il appelait Los Angeles à cette heure, il trouverait encore quelqu'un pour lui répondre, vendredi soir ou non.

\- Me serait-il possible de parler à Hardin, s'il vous plaît ?

\- …

\- De la part de Jack McCoy, il me connait…


	6. Chapter 6

Mike scrutait attentivement les promeneurs à la recherche de la silhouette familière de Connie. Sa veste de costume jetée sur l'épaule et les manches de sa chemise retroussées, il dénotait parmi les skateurs et autres habitués de Venice Beach. Son pouls s'accéléra et son cœur manqua un battement lorsque, de loin, il l'aperçut. Il ne put réprimer le sourire qui éclaira spontanément son visage. Elle se figea en le voyant s'avancer vers elle.

\- Mike ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'en avais marre de la grisaille de New York…

\- Mike !

\- Dekker m'a dit que je te trouverais sûrement ici, que tu aimais venir marcher le long de la plage…

Les sourcils de Connie s'arquèrent, signe visible de sa grande surprise.

\- Tu as vu Dekker ?

\- Oui, en début d'après-midi. Il m'a dit que tu étais au tribunal pour une affaire et que tu ne repasserais probablement pas par ton bureau et donc que si je voulais te voir, il fallait que je vienne ici. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Euh… bien j'imagine.

\- Et comment va ta mère ?

\- Mieux, beaucoup mieux. Elle suit toujours des séances de rééducation orthophonique mais elle retrouve peu à peu toutes ses facultés.

\- Bien, c'est bien.

\- Mike, que fais-tu ici ?

Se rendant compte qu'ils étaient restés immobiles au milieu du passage, Connie fit signe à Mike de marcher avec elle.

\- Je suis venu pour te parler. Je… Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme cela…

\- Comme cela quoi ?

\- Tu as eu raison Connie.

\- A propos de quoi Mike ?

\- Tu as eu raison d'aller rejoindre ta famille. C'est l'acte le plus courageux et la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu pouvais montrer à ta mère. Je ne l'ai compris que plus tard. Tu donnerais tout pour ta famille parce que c'est tout ce qui compte, bien plus que n'importe quel job sur terre. Avoir des gens que l'on aime et qui nous aiment en retour est la plus belle chose qui puisse exister.

\- Où veux-tu en venir Mike ?

\- Je t'aime toujours Connie, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Connie s'arrêta promptement et resta quelques instants bouche bée prenant le temps de rassembler ses idées avant de lui répondre.

\- Mike, je t'aime aussi mais le problème reste le même qu'il y a trois mois. Je vis ici maintenant. Je ne peux pas laisser ma famille et ta vie est à New York…

\- Non Connie, c'est toi ma vie. J'ai traversé ces derniers mois comme un fantôme me demandant pourquoi je ne t'avais pas suivi. Rien n'a plus de sens quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Je me sens vide quand tu n'es pas là…

\- Oh Mike…

\- Je t'ai blâmé, accusé d'être égoïste alors qu'en réalité, tu accomplissais l'acte le plus généreux qu'il soit. Tu as sacrifié ton propre bonheur pour aller prendre soin des tiens. Je te l'ai demandé le jour où tu as bien voulu sauter le pas avec moi, je te le redemande aujourd'hui, laisse-nous une chance.

\- Mike... Je ne sais pas. Les relations longue distance, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'y crois pas…

\- Justement… J'ai décidé de venir m'installer à Los Angeles, pour être avec de toi.

\- Mais Mike, ce job d'EADA, de Bureau chef, c'est toute ta vie ! Et New York ? C'est chez toi, plus que moi encore… Tu ne peux pas tout abandonner pour moi !

\- Je n'abandonne rien. Jack a appelé Hardin pour souligner l'excellent travail que je faisais à l'Unité Spéciale pour les victimes et visiblement Hardin semble prêt à créer un département spécial ici. Pendant un an, je formerai et superviserai les procureurs.

\- Ici ? Pendant un an ?

Mike prit les mains de Connie dans les siennes et les serra.

\- Oui, ici, à Los Angeles. Enfin, si tu es d'accord…

\- Et après ? Tu rentreras à New York comme si de rien n'était ? Je ne peux pas faire ça… Je ne supporterai pas que l'on se quitte une nouvelle fois.

\- Connie, Connie, il peut s'en passer des choses en une année. Je ne veux pas penser à ce qui se passera dans quelques mois. Ce qui m'importe c'est le présent, notre présent. Je veux profiter de chaque instant passé avec toi. Et la Californie a très certainement des charmes à faire valoir…

\- Du soleil toute l'année, des plages à perte de vue, tu verras, on s'y fait…

\- Il y a toi, ça me suffit.

\- Flatteur !

\- Je me suis renseigné, les Angels sont passables mais les Dodgers ont l'air d'avoir quelques atouts même s'ils n'arriveront jamais au niveau des Yankees…

Connie éclata de rire et fut bientôt rejointe par Mike lui-même.

\- Ton rire m'a manqué…

Se faisant soudainement le plus sérieux possible, Mike ancra son regard dans celui de Connie avant de poursuivre.

\- Plus sérieusement, Connie, j'attendrai que tu sois prête, je ne veux pas te brus…

Mais Mike n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, les lèvres de Connie sur les siennes le réduisirent au silence.

\- Je suppose que tu es d'accord pour que j'accepte cette mission ?

Pour toute réponse, Mike n'obtint qu'un autre baiser passionné. Ils restèrent quelques minutes le front collé l'un à l'autre, chacun tentant de reprendre sa respiration avec le même sourire heureux s'affichant sur leur visage.

\- Tu sais, je crois que nous avons une bonne étoile.

\- Tu parles de Jack ?

\- Oui… Je pense que s'il m'a envoyé ici c'est parce qu'il en avait marre de me voir passer ma mauvaise humeur sur n'importe quel stagiaire passant par là ou de me lancer sans réfléchir dans des manœuvres risquées et parfois complètement stupides.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Un an plus tard…

Mike venait de boucler sa valise, il soupira avant d'inspirer profondément. Après un an passé à Los Angeles, il rentrait à New York où son poste de Bureau Chef auprès de l'Unité spéciale l'attendait toujours. Cette année avait été enrichissante professionnellement et il laissait en toute confiance la toute nouvelle équipe de procureurs en charge des affaires de mœurs s'occuper des crimes sexuels de la ville. Mais d'un autre côté, il était heureux de rentrer chez lui, enfin. Lui, le pur produit de la Côte Est, n'était jamais réellement arrivé à se faire au rythme californien. Même la présence familière de Connie à ses côtés n'était parvenue à lui faire oublier combien New York lui manquait.

Ses premières semaines à Los Angeles avaient été compliquées en raison du gigantisme de la ville et du temps qu'il passait dans les embouteillages. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il n'avait pas voulu brusquer Connie en lui demandant d'habiter avec lui dans le petit appartement mis à sa disposition par le bureau du procureur de LA et ce fut un Mike Cutter inhabituellement peu sûr de lui qui avait navigué dans ce nouvel environnement. Mais comme à chaque fois, il avait su rapidement s'adapter.

Connie, qui habitait avec sa mère, l'avait officiellement présenté à sa famille et il était dorénavant convié aux différents évènements familiaux. Il se remémora une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Juan, le frère aîné de sa compagne, lors d'un barbecue…

Alors qu'il observait, une bière à la main, Connie donner le biberon à la plus jeune de ses nièces, Juan était venu le rejoindre.

\- Vous réfléchissez à sauter le pas ?

\- C'est compliqué entre nous…

\- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était à cause de votre job.

\- Il est prévu que je ne reste qu'un an ici… Elle ne veut pas que je quitte ma vie à New York pour elle et je ne veux pas qu'elle vous quitte pour moi. Le dilemme est impossible à résoudre...

\- Vous savez Mike, quand elle est revenue ici pour nous aider avec notre mère, je n'ai pas saisi le sacrifice qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Mais quand je la vois depuis que vous êtes là… Elle est transformée, heureuse. Je me rends compte de l'immense sacrifice qu'elle a dû faire en choisissant sa famille plutôt que son amour… Elle est peut-être née ici mais ce n'est plus une californienne depuis bien longtemps. Ramenez-la avec vous à New York. Elle mérite de connaître tout ça…

\- Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas lui demander de choisir entre vous et moi.

\- Je crois que je peux vous aider…

Mike le découvrit quelques temps plus tard quand Connie et lui décidèrent de s'éloigner de Los Angeles le temps d'un week-end. Ils prirent la Mustang et roulèrent jusque Santa Barbara afin de profiter des derniers rayons du soleil avant de rejoindre leur hôtel.

Connie se réveilla le lendemain avec le sourire aux lèvres, les occasions de passer la nuit et de se réveiller aux côtés de son compagnon ne se limitant qu'aux week-end. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle était seule dans leur lit. Se redressant, elle aperçut Mike, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon, sur le balcon de leur chambre d'hôtel, contemplant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Elle enroula le drap autour d'elle et alla doucement le rejoindre. Se positionnant dans son dos, elle déposa de doux baisers le long d'un chemin allant de sa nuque à son épaule droite et le sentit frissonner de plaisir. Mike ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- A toi, à moi, à tout ça…

Connie entoura de ses bras la taille de son amant et posa son menton sur son épaule, les mains de Mike allant rejoindre les siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, bercés par le cri des mouettes et le bruit des vagues. La présence du corps chaud et nu de Connie sous la fine épaisseur du drap, associée à ses doux baisers, réveillèrent le désir de Mike et il savait qu'il ne pourrait, ni même ne voulait, y résister bien longtemps. Il se retourna dans les bras de sa compagne et l'embrassa. Il fit tomber le drap devenu superflu et laissa ses mains suivre les courbes familières du corps de son amante.

\- Tu es tellement belle, arriva-t-il à articuler entre deux baisers avant de l'entraîner vers leur lit…

Allongée dans les bras de Mike, la tête reposant sur son torse, Connie écoutait le rythme cardiaque de son amant reprendre progressivement un rythme normal. Elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer dans la conversation que tous deux évitaient depuis que Mike était venu s'installer à LA.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui se passera après, entre nous.

\- Hum j'avais oublié ces conversations sur l'oreiller après avoir fait l'amour…

\- Mike, je suis sérieuse.

Connie se redressa et s'appuya contre la tête de lit, bientôt imitée par son compagnon.

\- Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié que ton contrat se termine dans 6 mois et dieu seul sait qu'on a suffisamment repoussé cette conversation…

Mike se saisit de l'une des mains de sa compagne, la serra avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

\- Je sais… Je n'arrête pas d'y penser et j'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas de solution… Tu veux fonder une famille et il est évident que cela ne pourra jamais fonctionner avec 4 000 km nous séparant. Je t'aime Connie et je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi à mes côtés. Alors je suis prêt à rester ici, pour être avec toi.

Connie resta sans voix quelques instants. Elle savait ce que New York représentait pour Mike. Lui qui avait été trimbalé de ville en ville durant son enfance, il n'avait enfin trouvé la stabilité qu'à l'université, dans cette ville qui ne dort jamais et qui s'accorde parfaitement à son caractère. Elle réalisa alors le sacrifice qu'il était prêt à faire pour elle et se sentit déborder d'amour pour cet homme.

\- Hum, c'est dommage que tu restes ici alors que moi je vais me réinstaller à New York…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ma mère n'a plus besoin d'avoir quelqu'un quotidiennement avec elle et comme Juan et Dolores habitent à proximité et sont disposés à l'aider si besoin, elle a insisté pour que je rentre à New York…

Mike n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui… Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils t'adorent. Ils savent que tu me rends heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte pour eux. Quant au fait que je souhaite fonder une famille… Mike, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je l'envisage. Je t'aime Michael Cutter.

\- On rentre à New York alors ?

Connie serra à son tour la main de Mike et, ne détachant à aucun instant son regard du sien, se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- On rentre à la maison…

Depuis ce week-end les choses sérieuses s'étaient accélérées et cela avait commencé par Mike demandant à Connie d'emménager avec lui. Les six derniers mois de Mike à Los Angeles passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair si bien qu'il se retrouvait maintenant à terminer sa valise avant d'aller rejoindre Connie qui faisait de même chez sa mère. Il la trouva dans le garage…

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas la ramener avec toi ?

\- Non Mike, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Ici la voiture, c'est un mode de vie mais à New York...

\- Dommage… J'adore cette voiture.

\- Hum c'est vrai qu'on a passé de merveilleux moments avec elle, à parcourir la Californie ou le Nevada. Tu te souviens quand on a passé la nuit au beau milieu du désert de Mojave ?

\- Et que tu avais tellement peur des coyotes que tu as passé la nuit blottie dans mes bras.

\- Je n'avais pas peur ! Je voulais juste profiter de toi.

\- Mon dos se rappelle encore de l'inconfort de la banquette arrière quand on y faisait l'amour.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre pourtant…

\- Ou alors tu as mal interprété mes gémissements à ce moment-là…

Mais même le coup de coude dans les côtes que Mike reçu suite à cette remarque ne l'empêcha pas de se fendre d'un éclat de rire.

\- Enfin bref, si cette Mustang est parfaite pour le climat californien, je doute que ce soit le style de voiture pour conduire dans New York. Et ce n'est définitivement pas le style de voiture adapté à un siège auto pour bébé…

Il fallut quelques instants à Mike pour saisir le sens des paroles de Connie mais lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, son visage s'illumina.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que…

\- Je suis enceinte Mike.

\- Nous allons avoir un bébé ?

\- Oui, nous allons avoir un bébé.

Débordant de bonheur, Mike étreignit sa compagne avant de se reculer légèrement et de poser la main sur son ventre encore plat. L'avenir qui s'annonçait semblait prometteur et il était impatient de commencer ce nouveau chapitre, Connie à ses côtés.


End file.
